Useless
by Mr.Welldone
Summary: Louise detests being called Zero, but when she tries to summon a familiar to prove her worth she may have gotten more than she bargained for. This little Zero is going to know the feeling of an Infinity, whether she likes it or not.
1. Prologue

**Useless**

Prologue

* * *

The morning sun slowly crept in on Icarus. The cool morning air made the clouds swirl around the base of the floating mansion.

Foster sat at a table slowly sipping his morning coffee. As he looked out from the third floor of Icarus he could hear the footsteps of another person coming from behind him. As he was turning to see who it was a soft hand came down and caressed his shoulder.

"Get home late Rodney?" the woman asked.

Foster frowned slightly; he didn't dislike his real name he just felt it to be too formal. "Sorry about that," he said putting down his coffee, "did Constance give you any trouble Angela?"

The woman smiled, "Of course not. Eli helped me put her to bed."

He looked up at her. Her obsidian black hair shined in the sunlight, her amber yellow eyes glowed like gemstones, and her ghost white skin... It was hard to believe this beautiful woman was a killer like him.

The sound of small footsteps on the marble floor soon echoed throughout the parlor as Foster looked over and saw Constance rubbing her eyes sleepily in the entrance to the room.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." he called out to her.

She gasped, "Daddy you're back!" She ran up and jumped onto his lap.

Foster ran his hand through her blonde hair. "Angela told me that Eli had to help put you to sleep, were you being a little monster." He said as he tickled her.

"No~ but Uncle Eli showed me a new magic trick"

"Oh? Are you going to show me?"

"I'll show you tonight, when you get home."

"Alright Sweetheart, now why don't you go get dressed."

As Constance got up of Foster's lap he could help but wonder what Comstock had in store for him today. A debt collection? A transport? All these affected the time he got home. "Why do you think the Vox are acting up more than usual?" he asked Angela.

"Maybe Fitzroy is planning something."

"When isn't she planning something? We're Ruffnecks Angela, it's our job to make sure they stay out of the picture."

She knew Foster was stressed, and he had every right to be. Comstock constantly called on him because of what those Lutece twins taught him.

"I have to get going, Comstock is expecting to talk to me this morning."he said as he stood from the table. He started thinking, he imagined himself with his clothes on and then the feeling hit him. The feeling of knowing, it was a tear. He motioned with his arms as the tear opened on his body.

If Angela blinked she would have missed it. In a split second Foster went from standing in his nightshirt and trousers to being in his duster with his fireman's helmet.

Foster knocked his boots together to make sure they were on good and tight. "Ok, I'm off."

"Just try not to take too long." she said as she got up and went towards her room.

Foster sighed. He turned towards the window and pulled it open, letting the cool air fill the room. He reached up and touched the '451' crudely etched into the plate on his helmet. He climbed onto the windowsill and took in the view. He could hear the sound of the airships humming buy below him and the sound of the skylines clicking as they transported their cargo all over Columbia.

A small tear opened next to Foster, he then reached into it and in his hand was his Skyhook. He took one last long deep breath before he jumped from Icarus and reached for the skyline below him.


	2. Chapter 1: Stockholm

**Chapter 1: Stockholm**

~February 19, 1912, Middle Columbia~

Eli waited for Foster in front of Comstock House, he paced impatiently across the front steps as the sun showed through the clouds. "Where is that cracker?" he asked with irritation in his voice.

"Now that's not very nice." a familiar voices said behind him.

Eli whipped around to see his reflection in his friend's gas mask. "Dammit don't scare me like that!"

Foster laughed as he patted his friend's shoulder, "I wanted to thank you before I forget."

"For what?" Eli said suspiciously.

"For helping Angela put Constance to sleep. It's been hard for me to be there with all these jobs."

"It's no trouble." Eli said with a smile. "I wish I could go in there with you," he said turning towards the door, "but Comstock wants my black ass to be spying in Finkton again."

"Just hold on, it will only be a few minutes." Foster said walking up the stairs.

Eli pulled out his pocket watch and shook his head as he checked the time. "It better be cracker." He called out to Foster as the door closed.

Foster walked through the grand hallway that led up to Comstock's office and stopped at the large red doors of his office. He took a moment to gather himself before he turned the shiny brass knob and pushed the door open.

Comstock stood looking out the window to his huge office. "Ah Rodney, I've been expecting you my child." he said turning to face Foster. "Come here my son." He motioned for Foster to stand next to him.

Foster's footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor as her slowly made his way over to Comstock's side. "Father Comstock, I have a question to ask you."

"Ask my child."

"Why have you asked for my services so much recently?" he said as he shifted uneasily in his boots.

"Just as God has a purpose for every Archangel, I have a purpose for you."

"I just ask you to lighten my yoke Father, it is not just you who asks for my attention."

Comstock looked at him with a smile on his weathered face, "Worry not my son, you and the other Ruffnecks will have your time to heal."

A smile formed on Foster's face under his mask as he bowed before Comstock. "What is your will for me today Father?"

"I want you to go to the Hall of Heroes, I have reason to believe that Slate has become a Doubting Thomas. I need you to show him the light. But Rodney I need you to do this job alone, if too many Ruffnecks are in one place Slate will panic."

"With pleasure Father." Foster bowed as he turned and left the room.

Now Foster never truly did his jobs 'alone', he had help. A few years back he found a friend, it was a woman whose entity had been scattered across the spectrum. During opening a tear he found her and she decided to stick with him. He never learned her real name he always just referred to her as "Delphi", she acted like his sub-conscience. Often a time she would be his voice of reason and Foster found himself retreating to his thoughts to talk to her when he felt conflicted.

_Did Comstock's words move you Foster,_ Delphi asked.

_He's a lot of things but he's a man of his word, if he says he'll give us a break then he will. _He thought.

He walked briskly and pushed the front doors open hard. "Move it Eli we got work to do!"

Eli, who was hunched against a pillar now jumped to attention. "Where you off to boss?"

"Hall o' Heroes, I'm going to teach an old soldier the meaning of loyalty." He snickered as he popped his knuckles. "How are my infusions looking" he asked Eli turning his back to him.

Eli examined the three small canisters on the back of Foster's duster and peered into the small scratched glass portal on each of them. "You're all full boss. Do you got your Iron on you?"

"I never leave Icarus without it." He smirked as he reached into his tear and pulled out his skyhook, backing up a few steps before leaping forward to the skyline above.

"Gon leave me behind will you?" Eli smirked as he reached out his skyhook after Foster.

About midway to the Hall of Heroes, Foster could see something on the skyline, it looked like a green tinted mirror and the skyline ran straight through it.

"What the hell is that?" Eli called from behind.

"I don't know it looks like a tear, maybe it's another mission from Comstock." Foster shouted back at Eli as the distance between him and the odd looking tear was rapidly decreasing. "Did you want it?"

"Nah this one's all you" Eli shouted one last time.

"Alrighty then," Foster whispered to himself, "show time…" Time slowed to a crawl as the tear was getting closer and closer. Foster pulled himself up slightly on his skyhook and just as the tear was within his reach he disconnected his skyhook. Foster watched as his feet entered the entered the tear but then it did something unusual. The mirror like surface opened like a mouth and it seemed to draw him in like debris in a tornado. Foster watched in horror as the surface clamped down on his torso and then opened again like a lion's maw on his collar bone. His last thought before this hole swallowed him, before the last shred of sunlight vanished behind the mirror, _This isn't a tear…_

~Midmorning, Tristain Academy of Magic Courtyard~

A blast like a cannon shot rang through his ears.

Foster was bended down on one knee, feeling as if he has just been bludgeoned in the back of his head with a baseball bat. _Delphi talk to me am I hurt?_

His head throbbed as her voice echoed on his subconscious, _Nothing major, the infusions are dealing with them now._

Foster felt his ankle turn warm as he felt his infusions taking affect. His vision blurred as he opened his eyes to see his surroundings. His vision snapped clear as he realized what he was standing on grass.

_Grass? Did I fall from Columbia?!_

Delphi's soft voice soothed him as she spoke, _No, I don't think so. But if I were you I'd take a good look around._

Foster brought his head up and was greeted by a myriad of faces. They all seemed to be children and a single adult. He tilted his head as he saw that the adult was in some strange robe, while every child was covered in some strange looking black cloak. All of them had this look of curiosity, but he also saw fear on the faces of a few of them. But he stopped when he noticed one girl, she sitting on the ground looking at him with an absolute dumbfounded look.

But the Foster noticed something else about her, her hair. It was pink. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things wrong. Her hair was just outright pink. He was aware of Vigors that could change a woman's appearance but this was just odd.

He stood up, feeling the bones in his back pop as he stretched out. But then he noticed that the girl stood up and marched her tiny frame over to him and looked up at his mask and asked in an irritated voice, "Who are you?"

The words flew by Foster as he heard her strange language. He continued to look at her with an unsure way to his stance.

She looked at him, his jacket looked worn and dusty. But his tie vest and shirt made her believe he was a Noble like her, but they too had a worn look to them. Perhaps a former noble?

"He's a commoner!" one of the children behind her jeered.

"But look at his forearms, that's steel tied to them!" another mused.

"Way to go Louise you never fail to disappoint." A fat one chuckled.

"Shut up!" the girl snapped at the remark, before turning to the man in the robes. "Professor can I please try again?!"

The man sighed, "Louise the ritual is sacred, asking to re-do it would be disgraceful. Whether you approve of it or not, he is your familiar. Now do as you're told and finish the ceremony."

This whole time Foster is watching the madness of all of this unfold in front of him. But despite all of that he was quite amused.

The girl sighed with a defeated look, "I understand." She turned toward Foster with an angry look in her eyes. "Be grateful. Normally, no one will get this from a Noble in their lifetime."

Foster, still in the dark about what is going on, looked at her suspiciously through his mask.

"My name is Louise Françoise Leblanc de la Vallière. To the pendent that holds the Five Powers, bless this one, and yield him as my Familiar." She grabbed his jacket and pulled him close as she slid the leather sleeve of his mask up and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 2: Pairbond

**Chapter 2: Pairbond **

**Tristain Academy Magic Courtyard, Mid-morning**

Foster's mind raced as the situation sunk in. A girl he didn't know, in a land he knew nothing about, just kissed him. He was not about to be touched by some disgusting surface dweller. With that thought Foster picked up his arms and shoved the girl to the ground. Foster spit and wiped his mouth with the back of his glove. "Filthy whore." He said as he pulled the leather sleeve around his mask down.

Louise landed on the ground with a look of embarrassment and fury. "How dare yo-!?" her accusation was cut short as she looked up to see her familiar pull his left shoulder back and his hand curled into a fist.

Her face went from anger to fear as she expected a hit but suddenly something stopped Foster. It was a warm feeling in his hand. But this wasn't warm like his infusions, this was real heat. The warmth turned to pain as he could feel his flesh being seared over and over in a pattern.

The pain brought Foster to his knees as he clutched his wrist grunting in agony. But then just as soon as it started, the pain disappeared. Foster let his wrist go as he proceeded to flex his fingers. He rubbed his burned hand, it didn't seem damaged. _Delphi, do you mind telling me what the hell that was?!_

_I'm not entirely sure…No harm was inflicted to your body._ Delphi whispered in his head.

He stood up, meeting a mixture of expressions. But it wasn't the other man or the children's faces that caught his attention it was the furious pinkette right in front of him that had his attention.

"What in the Founder's name did you do that for?!" She screamed at him.

Foster began to stretch his arms as he yawned. "I wonder what backwater European country I landed in. By the look of these brats I might be in Belgium, maybe I'll get some chocolate while I'm here…"

"Hey! Are you even listening?" The girl continued to scream.

"It really says a lot about a country if the only thing they have to offer the world is chocolate and waffles." Foster mumbled to himself. "I should bring Constance some chocolate, she'd love some hot chocolate before bed."

"Listen to your ma-" She froze as her eyes locked on his belt. Her gaze was drawn to a holster, secured to his thigh, in the holster was an odd looking pistol. She shook off the thought, this familiar was her property, and he WILL obey her. "Familiar come with me!" She grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the school.

"Oh no you don't." Foster said as he yanked his hand back.

Louise was clutching her wand, "You disobedient familiar…" Louise pointed her wand at Foster and it glowed brightly with a high pitched whine.

"What on earth?" Foster bent down to look at it but before he could understand what was happening he felt a huge force on his body and everything went black.

* * *

**Academy Living Quarters**

_Foster clutched his Broadsider in his hand, hearing the screams of the people in Finkton echo around him. He glanced desperately at Morpheus who was watching him in anticipation as he approached one of the kneeling children on the platform. The bronze coated Broadsider shone like gold in the sun as he reached his thumb up and pulled the hammer back. The three clicks of the hammer cocking were the loudest noises Foster had ever heard but it would be nothing compared to what was to come. He stared at the back of the child's head in front of him, she looked Asian by her skin tone, and he could see the tears running down her face. He glanced at Morpheus one last time who gave him a nod of approval with a wicked grin on his face. Foster took one last deep breath as he pointed the gun to the back of the child's head and squeezed the trigger…_

Foster woke with a gasp from his nightmare, breathing heavily, and his hands curled into fists.

"So you finally awaken." An agitated voice said above him.

_Oh no. This one again._ Foster thought as he looked up to see that loudmouthed pink haired girl.

"After much discontent, I have given up and decided to take you as my familiar. Be grateful." She scoffed at him.

Foster stood up and dusted himself off. "I don't know what you said and I really don't care. But I highly advise you to tell me where I am."

Louise couldn't understand a word this man was saying, but an idea popped into her head. She picked up her wand and pointed it at him.

"Hey bitch," Foster snapped his fingers, "don't you know to pay attention when a Ruffneck is speaking?"

Louise mouthed some strange words before Foster took a step forward to get her attention, but with a loud bang he was slammed against the wall.

"Why…" he slides to the ground, "why do you keep doing that?!"

Louise looked at her familiar with a confused look on your face.

Foster stood up quickly and put his hands on her shoulders, "Is that a sick joke for you people?"

"I understand. I understand!" Louise said as she looked up at her familiar.

"Did you just say you understand?"

Louise nodded her head and scowled, "Say something else."

"Wait a minute, you could speak English this whole time?" Foster said irritated.

"What's the meaning of this…It was a spell of silence." She sighed. "So I screwed up again… What is your name?"

Foster took a deep breath and rubbed his brow, "Why would I tell you?"

Such bluntness. Louise scowled at him, "I will not allow a familiar to address me like that. I am Louise. Louise de La Vallière."

"Congratulations, you must be so proud. Now you called me a familiar, what is that?" The anger drooled from Foster's words.

Louise raised an eyebrow, "You really are stupid, and a familiar is a mage's servant for life. A familiar is their companion, their slave."

Foster pressed his mask into his face in the hope of stifling a laugh, "And where might this familiar business be taking place."

Louise began undressing herself, "Why you're in Tristain, a proud country in Halkeginia"

No amount of restraint would've helped Foster. He began laughing inside his mask, "Ok all jokes aside, where am I?"

"Weren't you listening? I just told you." She replied throwing her clothes at him.

Foster looked at the clothes for a minute, "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Go wash them, that's all a familiar like you is good for."

Louise had turned to see her familiar bow to her before leaving but instead she saw her clothes on the table and her familiar had just walked out the door.

"Man I thought Lady Comstock was crazy but that girl really takes the cake." Foster groped around in his pockets and luckily he felt a small box in one of them. "That girl gave me a headache. I need a break from that madness."

Foster kept twisting and turning down staircases until he came to another hallway. He could see a blonde boy and a short brown haired girl.

"I would love to try that out," the blonde said to the brunette.

Foster backed up into the doorway watching the small conversation, looking for an optimal time to pass.

"Really?" the girl said with a smile.

Foster was more focused on the boy than the girl, there was something about the way he carried himself that he didn't like.

"Of course, Katie. I cannot tell a lie in front of your eyes."

"Guiche…" the girl had a twinkle in her eye.

If Foster was going to move, now would be the time. He started walking out from behind the door.

"I cannot hide my feeling towards you." In that moment the boy looked up and saw Foster walking by. "It's that commoner Louise summoned…"

"Oh the one from today's ceremony. It was big news even among the First Years." The girl said.

"Louise knocked him unconscious and he was unable to move so it was a big pain to us." The boy said arrogantly.

Foster stopped, he wanted to hear what this kid had to say.

"Wait right there." The boy ordered.

Foster turned around, "What do you want?"

"Do you have no gratitude towards a noble who troubled his hands for you?" The boy smirked.

"Gratitude?" Foster took one step closer to Guiche. "You haven't done a damn thing to deserve my gratitude." And Foster turned on his heel and walked down the stairs.

"What a lack of manners."

Just as he said that Louise came charging down, breathing very heavily.

"Louise. Right now your familiar…"

"Catch it for me."

"Eh?"

"It ran away."

"The familiar you contracted with? Amazingly, being your familiar, I guess it isn't surprising it'll defy common sense…"

"Stop being in awe and help me catch it!" She whined.

"I guess so." Guiche shrugged with a grin.

Foster walked down all the stairs into a big lobby area and passed an ornate fountain with a flaming haired girl and a very hairy man sitting on it. Foster had finally made it outside into the cool night air, he pulled his mask and helmet off as he breathed in some fresh air. He then pulled a small brass cigarette case out of his pocket. He felt his lips go hot with Devil's Kiss as he pulled out a cigarette and touched the tip to his lips, sparking a light. As his lips cooled he took a long breath of the tobacco. "Ah finally some god damned peace and quiet."

He took another hit of the tobacco as he heard that girls voice behind him, "There he is!"

Before he could turn around completely, he was blindsided by that blonde haired boy who tackled him to the ground.

"I gotcha!" The boy said kneeling on his back.

Foster looked up to see that pink haired girl looking down on him, and this pushed him over the edge. "You people are crazy!" He stood up throwing Guiche off his back. "All I wanted was some time away from you insane people." He put the cigarette back into his mouth. "I can't wait to get back to Columbia!" He looked up at the sky in the futile hope that the city was there. Foster froze as the cigarette fell out of his mouth, what he saw when he looked up was not the normal night sky. In the sky was a second moon…


End file.
